


Years From Now

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the life of Pete and Myka, one year from now, five years from now, ten years from now and twenty five years from now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is basically the prompt at comment fic, for any, any/any.  
> The last scene is the brilliant idea of a TWoP poster whose name I will go back and put in here, but I read it and couldn't get it out of my head. When I saw this prompt, it found a home here.

One year from now, exactly three hundred and sixty five days since the day he thought he was going to lose everything which turned out to be the day that he found everything he ever wanted, Pete asks Myka to marry him. He has it all planned, has the ring and everything, but he's impatient and can't wait and ends up doing it sans ring, in an aisle of the Warehouse, at the end of a disastrous day when they're both covered in purple goo. 

Because she's good with dates, Myka knows the significance of this one and she laughs and cries a little at the same time and says yes.

Five years from now, they leave the Warehouse for the last time. It's not like it was the day Pete thought he was going to lose everything; on the contrary, he's gaining more than he's ever felt he deserved. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss it though and when he steps outside, he can feel a lump in his throat. 

Myka, on the other hand, has tears running unchecked down her cheeks and is already on her second pack of tissues. He pulls her close to him - not easy to do with a six month baby bump in the way - and kisses the top of her head. "It's gonna be fine," he tells her and she nods into his chest. 

"Stupid hormones," he hears her mutter and he doesn't need Steve to let him know that that's not entirely true. 

"Come on," he says, leading her to the car. "Let's go home."

Ten years from now, they have an almost five year old who is as brainy as her mom, a two year old who's as rambunctious as his dad and in a fit of insanity, they're considering trying for number three. It's a consideration that gets put on hold when dinner with Grandma Jane takes a strange turn when the kids have gone to bed, when there's a knock at the door and Mr Kozan is there. 

Offering Myka a job as a Regent is a bolt from the blue and her first impulse is to refuse. It's Pete, though, who talks her into it a few days later, because he knows she's the best person for the job.  "I've got your back," he tells her, not for the first time and he still means it. 

Her smile when she nods is still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

Twenty five years from now, Leena Lattimer walks into her college dorm room and stops dead at the sight of the woman before her. "Why are you here?" she demands, eschewing a formal greeting. "Has something happened to Mom or Dad?"

Claudia shakes her head and smiles. "I need to talk to you, Leena... about a world of endless wonder..."


End file.
